


Stolen Moment(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I need to learn more about medieval clothing, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Uh rating to be safe, Wall Sex, almost missing dinner, another couple elsewhere and not involved, fluffy ending of course, hey look i wrote another thing, post-sex fluffiness, referenced sex that doesn't actually appear in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotspur and Kate are going to be late for a dinner held by the king. So is the king, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I said I'd probably never write smut again but here I am again sinning. Enjoy.
> 
> (In part for a certain reader whom I got into Richard II and Richaumerle ;) )

"Come on," Harry said with a grin. "We haven't done this for a long time!"

"Okay, but we have to be quick about it," Kate said as Harry pulled her down the corridor. Hopefully it was deserted and they wouldn't be found- that would be a disaster. They had only a short time before dinner with the king and other nobles.

"You want to, right?" Harry asked, his strong hands resting on her waist. 

Kate grinned. "Absolutely," she replied, palming the front of his trousers. He was already getting hard. He fumbled with the laces, trying to concentrate as Kate's hand had slipped into his trousers and was stroking him. He finally undid them and he lifted her up by the waist, pressing his wife against the cold stones of the castle wall. She managed to get leverage between him and the wall, her back cracking from being pressed straight on the hard surface- zounds, that felt good. She'd had a crick in her back all day- 

She almost didn't notice Harry hiking up her skirts and spitting on his hand- they didn't have anything else and they didn't have much time. He slid his calloused, heavy fingers up her leg and quickly to her center, her failing to keep in a moan. He covered her mouth with his free hand, shushing her. They both giggled- giggled like children. Who said a bit of lovemaking against a wall couldn't be sweet. 

His fingers felt so good, she was used to the rough patches on his skin from bows, his sword, the reins of his horse, and she wouldn't want his hands any other way. Every time he did this, or held her hand, or any other number of loving touches, it was him- the only hands like that in the world.

"Better hurry," she hissed. "If we're late the court's not going to be happy."

"Right, right," Harry said, opening his trousers, hiking her dress up more and pulling her up high enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist and him to enter her with a firm thrust. 

It was hard for him to keep quiet too- he was usually loud and Kate had to get him to be more restrained so no one heard them, and now it was more important then ever. He kept his mouth occupied with kissing and biting her neck and shoulder, part of which had been exposed by her dress pulling to one side. He sucked at her collar bone, not worrying about leaving a mark because no one would see it- in fact, he wanted to leave one. They both gasped, him grunting sometimes at the effort of keeping her up against the wall and receiving him. 

Kate was so perfect. Harry loved her, he loved her infinitely and nothing could stop that- not his temper, their equally stubborn natures, their fights and all the times he made her cry and caused him crippling regret. Those things were only part of their relationship and they were the things that were overridden by love. He moved his mouth from the pulse point on her shoulder he'd been worshipping and pressed his lips on hers. He couldn't get enough of her, her love and closeness and everything she was but he tried, his arms wrapped around her and steadying her. She felt so good... he loved her so much. His beautiful, smarter-and-way-better-than-him Welsh wife.

They couldn't afford to get caught. Harry would be in severe trouble if they were found fucking in a corridor of the castle, Kate's reputation would go downhill, this was definitely off-limits. There had to be some kind of sin connected to this but neither cared. Part of the fun _was_ the danger and the elicit nature.

They stilled, hearing footsteps outside their hallway. Their hearts beat so loudly Harry was sure the whole world could hear. This was it, they'd be discovered and the houses of Percy and Mortimer would be temporarily disgraced. But apparently the intruder was only passing the corridor, and they breathed a sigh of relief. They were reminded of the urgency and resumed, Harry thrusting steadily until his movements became erratic and with a shudder he spent, panting and feeling his body go slack. Kate followed, muffling her Welsh-language oath into her husband's shoulder. 

Harry helped her down and they adjusted their clothes, still giggling and high on the humors stirred up. They nuzzled each other and kissed, helping the other smooth down dress and tunic and hair gone askew. Harry suggested they find a water basin to clean up and Kate agreed- they had a little time left and hopefully wouldn't keep the king waiting too long. All the way to the nearest guardrobe they stifled laughs and exchanged playful touches. This was the best way to start the night.

\-----

"We better get going," Richard mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face. 

"Mnf..." Edward turned over, comfortable on the soft bed and curled up at Richard's side. "Alright," he mumbled, stretching. He extricated himself from Richard's lanky form and stood up, stretching out. Richard admired Edward's form from his vantage point on the bed, then stood up too. 

Their clothes were scattered on the floor and they had only a few minutes to get ready enough to look presentable and get down to the great hall for dinner. Richard helped Edward dress, kissing his forehead and his long fingers lingering on his waist. Edward was shorter than him, kind of squishy, and wonderful and Richard loved him. 

Edward assisted the king into his ridiculous royal robes- fashion had become important at court under Richard and he was one of, if not _the_ trendsetter. 

"Come on," Edward said, straining up to kiss Richard's lips. "We can't keep them waiting." 

"That we can't, my love," Richard said, hugging Edward. "We can resume this tonight if you wish." 

Two elated couples, deeply in love, hurried to the hall for the same dinner they nearly missed for the same reason. Under the table both pairs held each other's hands, gentle thumbs rubbing knuckles and now in place of hurried action the slow, tender affection that comes from love meant to exist.


End file.
